Remorse
by link1able
Summary: this really is quite literally dribble. i had no intentions of publishing this, however seeing as im way late on ch4 of warmth-here you go. a little one shot to hold you over till monday/tuesday. what would the princesses view of the events 1000years ago be like?


REMORSE

~1000 years ago~

It had been two weeks since Lunas sudden change in demeanor as she tried to make an everlasting night.  
Princess Celestia looked up to see the moon as she did every night since. What she saw shattered her heart like glass, far above in the night sky, was a blue moon she had no hoof in making. all too well she knew the pony responsible...and it clawed at her heart to know she herself imprisoned her only family, the one pony she knew would still have been there long after everypony else would have passed into the everlasting slumber.

Much like the parents these two mares had seen pass before them, celestia knew generations of ponies were to fly by her eyes. all the while she never changed, filled with the knowledge the one who could keep her company is the one pony she paid no attention to, and was too late make a bowed her head solemnly and closed her eyes as tears fell from them like faucets.

"forgive me...dear little sister" she said as she let sleep take her for another night of headache.

~Luna P.O.V~

Darkness was all she could see as she awoke. Luna calmed from her panic remembering that she had been banished to the moon but a couple weeks ago. then it hit her as she felt a vice grip wrenching her heart. she had tried making her subjects love her night for its gentle beauty...regretfully doing so in more than a forceful manner.

Luna felt like she could'nt breath as the memory of celestia imprisoning her here flashed in her mind, knowing full well she had no choice. She remembered the look Celestia had from start to finish of the encounter...a memory that merely made her tears burn as they fell like faucets. Luna was aware the pained expression was her fault. to see such pain in her sisters eyes, and the love for her despite knowing what had to be done.

" Forgive me...dear sister" she said quietly. unbeknownst to her, the moon had begun turning blue, as if in response to the sorrow seeping through the mare.

~present~

The award ceremony for Twilight Sparkle and her friends had gone smoothly, though Luna almost didn't last the whole thing. Happy at being free, and the joy of her sister welcoming her with open arms had all but reduced her to tears in the middle of the ceremony. She could'nt understand how celestia was hadling it so smoothly. Luna had been on edge waiting for private time with her sister, all these years away and all she wanted was to be near the one pony who had any idea what was going on and how she felt.

making sure to remain composed as she waited in her room, Luna tried thinking of a way to apologize to her sister. Luna was unsure what to say, so long it has been since she last spoke to celestia aside from the day of her imprisonment. She missed her sister, having to refrain from sentiments until night, when they would have time alone to themselves.

her nerves on end, she jumped as the door opened to a Princess Celestia slowly making her way to a seat near Luna. seeing her sister with such a look directed toward her...she lost all composure as the waterworks began.

Celestia walked into Lunas room intent on catching up with her dear sister. upon entering howevver, all she saw was a scared mare trembling with fear and anticipation. realizing she hadnt thought of her sisters view of the matter, her expression lightened as she decided to let luna start. she was confused as her sister broke out is sobs after one look in her direction. al she could do was envelop the sobbing mare in a wing hug, time passed as Luna began to calm at her sisters assurance. "im sorry...i thought you were still angry but" she paused...continuing when celestia remained silent ""then i saw how you were looking at me...so understanding. i just couldn't help myself"

"do you feel better?" was all celesta said looking at Luna as she dried a few tears. "a little" Luna replied sniffing a bit as she tried scooting closer to her sister. Celestia smiled at this and pulled Luna in towards her. "now that you got that out of your system, why don't we rest? i set aside tomorrow for us" Lunas head shot up at this "but...your responsibilities sister!" "im sure everypony will understand, it has been a thousand years after all" with that celestia rested her head on Lunas, settling in for the night."good night...beloved sister of mine"she said

Luna was overcome with joy and relief, her sister has not only forgiven her but still loved and cared for her.  
It was these thoughts that filled her mind as sleep took its hold, exhaustion from the day catching up to her. she smiled as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek


End file.
